Neolath
Neolath's are a race of extremely intelligent alien creatures originating from Planet Neolath, but they currently inhabit the planet , for their original homeworld blew up. They debut in . 'About Basics and Anatomy Neolaths are extremely intelligent lizard-like beings that are known for their Superarmor and technology. They have long heads, similar to Third Form Frieza, thin gray skin, and tall, thin, weak bodies. What keeps them going, and powerful, however, are their Supersuits. These suits are extremely intelligently made, and are applied to Neolath's at birth. The suits usually grow with them, and are rarely taken off. They can't be damaged easily. They consider their suits part of their body. Mainly, because their suits give them energy and power, as they are connected into their weak skin, and give them nutrients and power. This power is retrieved from their Tentacles, which are long, stands that come from the back of their heads, and get energy from the air and atmosphere and convert it. The suits also convert it into energy and ki. Neolaths do not have faces, they just haves blue glowing eyes. They have no mouth or nose or ears. They hear, taste and smell from their tentacles. Their sight is exceptional, however, as they originally had to scour and hunt for food using sight. They also have a very complex language. Neolaths reproduce asexually, by spitting eggs out of the back of their long heads. They can do this once a month. If they choose not to release an egg, the egg in their head awaiting release will be converted into nutrients. System The Neolaths Political System is where the King takes power by defeating the current King. The King is to rule the Neolath race with honor and dignity, and calmness and intelligence. There is a Constitution for them to follow as well. The current King is Zathicron, and the current leading General is Kalphicom. As for War, there are several ranks, the main of which are: *1 Commander in-Chief (King) -- yellow armor *2 Generals -- blue armor *Several Colonels -- red armor *Normal soldiers -- gray armor The King leads all. In Neolaths, the King is a fighter, and fights along with the others, and possesses the most power over all the Neolaths. There are two Generals, Kalphicom and Rater. Kalphicom is the lead general of the interior, while Rater does more avid, outer work, and is never around. The Neolath army/race has around 20,000,000 members. Neolaths travel in specially designed ships that can hold many Neolaths and army pods. Their control rooms and more are held on these. Highly advanced. 'History' 'Saiyan conflict' They, said in ancient Saiyan scrolls, were originated from Planet Neolath, a swampy, jungle-like planet in the South Universe. Sometime in there, their planet was destroyed. Over a 1000 year period, they migrated to planet by planet until they found in the North Universe. They attacked it during the reign of King Kuzon I, but the Saiyan army massacred them and they fled the planet elsewhere. It is unknown if King Zathicron was their leader yet. 'Second major conflict' Kalphicom.jpg|A Neolath General (pic is Kalphicom) Neolath.jpg| Raterr.jpg|General Raterr Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Lookout I/II Category:Races